Noticing
by GoldenLily
Summary: Jade's secret obsession with Sephora.


Jade West has never seen anything more beautiful.

Jade West has never had a bigger secret.

Sure, she can love musicals to her black hearts content. She goes to Hollywood arts. And she can dress and wear her makeup however she decides. And sure, she can secretly watch all the Disney musicals with only Beck's little teasing remarks, but outwardly girly things? Jade hates them… until she gets dragged into Sephora with Cat.

"Cat." Jade protests as monotone as possible, knowing harsh tones scare Cat to that place she goes with pretty music and no confrontation. "Cat. No."

"Jade," Cat looks calm, "please. I promise, I won't be long. And you can look at all the pretty black glittery things. Like lipstick. And eyeshadow. And…stuff."

Jade knows she can argue her way out of this. But this is her best friend. And for Cat she does things she normally wouldn't do. Like the one time she built-a-bra. It was sparkly and black, and makes Jade smile to this day.

So instead she sighs, picks up her messenger bag that she had slung to the floor, and walks into the black and white striped room.

"I'll be so quick! I just need some primer for fashion class…and cotton candy pink eyeshadow…and black eyeliner…and red lipstick…and-" Jade tunes out and picks up a skeleton cameo with lipgloss inside of it. Cat will be a while.

Wandering around, Jade picks up random items. Sparkly black lipgloss, matte purple lipstick, fire engine red lip stain, pink eyeliner… things that are right up Jade's alley. Like a black v-neck, these are her style. Simple when needed, dramatic and smoky at all other times.

"Can I help you?" An overly excited salesgirl walks up to Jade and surprises her behind her back. Wheeling around, she hides her interest guiltily. "NO. leave." The girl scurries off, and Jade turns her attention to eyeliner the color of mold. She eyes a silly little black shopping basket, and checking to see if anyone's looking, picks one up. Throwing the eyeliner in and a few cartridges of eyeshadow she wanders around. Finds the perfect shade of foundation for her graveyard tan, a few lipglosses, and a glitter brush for her new makeup supply, and glancing around her every now and then, guiltily continues.

When she least expects in Cat rushes up to her "ok," she pants "I'm done!" Jade hides the basket behind her back. Cat eyes it. "Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you buying?"

"Uhm…" nothing comes to mind. "Well. Makeup?" waiting for teasing or something of the sorts about her girly purchases, Jade stands still.

"Cool!" Cat smiles, "Can I see?"

This- this catches Jade off guard. She definitely expected a jab at her girly underbelly or a self.

"Uhm, yeahhh, sure." Slowly, she removes the stuffed tiny basket from behind her back, and offers it to Cat, who promptly squeals over each item, complimenting the shade or look for her skin.

"So- you don't think I'm stupid for buying all this?" Jade ventured.

"What? No. Jade. Makeup isn't wimpy or anything, it's needed to perfect your artistic image of yourself. You are your own canvas." Cat states philosophically.

"…true."

And with that, they chatter all the way through the check-out line and through the mall. Jade mentions nothing until Cat is about to drop her off at her house.

"Hey? Kitty-Cat?"

Cat dimples, "yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Most definitely. Next time we can look at a skin care regimen and hair stuff! Thank God I have a Sephora buddy now." Giving Jade quick hug, she pulls off onto the road.

Dumping her loot on her bed, Jade feels silly again. She had a tray full of makeup from walmart and drugstores that is glittery, cakey, and crumbling, and now she has a bed full of high end makeup that makes her feel silly but is gorgeous and perfect. She spent close to two hundred dollar in half an hour in one store.

Sighing, she picks up the phone.

"Beck?"

"Babe?"

"…wanna come over?"

After applying her new makeup with the precision of an open heart doctor, she opens the door to a smiling Beck, who happens to be holding a blood red rose.

"Beck?"

"Jade?"

"Why-"

"Cuz I must love you or something."

And with that he strode in, plopped down on the couch, and patted the seat beside him twice in invitation.

Trying to squelch a smile, she looks at the rose in her hand. It has a black ribbon. That niggles at something in her memory… she ignores it. Cuddling up beside him on the couch, she is startled when he moves so suddenly she nearly falls over.

"What's different?"

"Beck. What the heck. Warn a girl!" she was on the verge of being miffed for the interruption.

Peering at her he studies her eyes closely. Then her hair. Then her clothes. Then her nails. "What did you do? You look gorgeous."

Secretly grinning on the inside she says- "Well…Cat and I went shopping and I got some new makeup…I know it's silly but I went a little crazy with it-"

"Well. You look great." He said, sliding his arm back around her and nestling his head into her hair, inhaling the smell of her shampoo.

They watched inane shows on the television and quietly enjoyed being around each other. Jade's rose rested on the table beside them. The day turned into night with them just hanging out.

"Beck?" jade whispers quietly into the darkness.

"Yeah?" He sits up a bit, hearing the tone of her voice.

"Uhm…thanks. For noticing." She says it honestly, seriously, this tiny insecure bit of her soul showing. They both know it. jade tries so hard.

"Anytime babe. Anytime." And with that he kisses her, and they go back to the television.

But Jade secretly glows inside. He does these little things to show how much he loves her, and sometimes she forgets to appreciate them.

But tonight? She's thankful not to be alone.


End file.
